<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bukas na lang by ninonu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404048">bukas na lang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonu/pseuds/ninonu'>ninonu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonu/pseuds/ninonu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>matagal nang may gusto si mingyu kay wonwoo. matagal na rin niyang balak umamin dito pero umabot ng ilang taon, hanggang balak pa rin. aamin lang naman pero nakakatakot daw kasi. hanggang sa naunahan na nga siya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bukas na lang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>post ko itech here hehe. mej failed sa inaasahan ko pero kiber</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this is it, pancit canton.</p><p>aamin na si mingyu sa kaniyang nararamdaman para kay wonwoo. ito na. pero bago ang lahat, practice muna siya ulit. dapat walang mali sa mga sasabihin niya baka maturn-off si wonwoo. hassle 'yun.</p><p>"wonwoo, may sasabihin ako sa'yo." <em>parang nakakatakot. </em>"wonwoo, gusto kita." <em>masyado 'atang straightforward? </em>"wonwoo, alam mo bang since 1st year highschool, crush na kita? kung hindi mo alam, ngayon alam mo na!" <em>parang nanggagago lang ako. 'wag 'yun. </em></p><p><em>grabe, nakakakaba pala talaga 'pag aamin ka sa taong gusto mo, 'no? </em>pagkausap ni mingyu sa sarili. <em>'wag na lang kaya akong umamin? joke HAHAHAHA.</em></p><p>"gusto kita, wonwoo. p'wede bang manligaw?" <em>hmm. p'wede na siguro 'yun. </em></p><p>so ayun nga, ilang minuto pa siyang nagpractice sa harap ng salamin bago naisipang lumarga na papasok sa university. <em>ay, pasok pasok pa, uuwi din naman.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"wonwoo, p'wede ka ba makausap?" agad na tanong ni mingyu nang makalapit siya kay wonwoo. </p><p>lunch break ni wonwoo ngayon at thanks naman, vacant ni mingyu kaya nagawa niya itong antayin sa labas ng classroom nito. oo, inantay niya talaga kasi hindi na siya mapakali.</p><p>
  <em>gusto ko nang umamin, p'wede ba?! </em>
</p><p>ngumiti naman si wonwoo sa kaniya, "sige, ano ba 'yan?" tanong nito kaya tuwang-tuwa naman si mingyu. <em>wew, nakakainlab naman ang ngiti na 'yan. isa pa nga. ahihi.</em></p><p>kaso masyado pa nga 'atang maaga para magdiwang si mingyu. dahil tinawag siya ng hadlang number sign 1, si jeonghan.</p><p>"mingyu, hoy, nasaan 'yung kaibigan mo, ha?!" galit na tanong ni jeonghan kay mingyu. </p><p>"sinong kaibigan? hindi ko alam. wala akong kaibigan," deny ni mingyu at tumingin kay wonwoo para ayain na itong umalis kaso hadlang talaga si jeonghan.</p><p>"si cheol! anong hindi mo alam, kaibigan mo 'yun ah! samahan mo ko!" sigaw ni jeonghan at hinila siya sa kwelyo. <em>grabe, ang harsh naman nito. at saka! aamin pa ako, aba!</em></p><p>kinaladkad na siya ni jeonghan palayo kay wonwoo pero na sa taong gusto niya pa rin ang paningin niya. nakita niya ang pagsimangot nito at pagsalubong ng kilay. <em>inis ka, beybi? ako din, inis. hadlang na jeonghan na 'to.</em></p><p>"w-wonwoo, bukas na lang! sorryyy!" pahabol na sigaw ni mingyu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>panibagong araw, panibagong subok para umamin ng nararamdaman sa kaniyang sinisinta na si wonwoo. </p><p>nasa cafeteria siya ngayon dahil sa wakas, natuloy na rin ang balak niyang pag-aya ritong kumain. makakain na siya with wonwoo. <em>sa wakas!!!</em></p><p>nakita niya si wonwoo na papasok na sa cafeteria kaya agad niyang tinaas ang kamay niya na para bang gusto niyang magrecite—para agad siyang makita ni wonwoo. </p><p>so, napatingin naman si wonwoo sa direksyon niya at ngumiti ito sa kaniya. not knowing na babangga 'to sa kasalubong na si seungkwan.</p><p>"ohmyyy! my iced americano! ay, sorry kuya wonwoo! i'm so sorry!" sabi ni seungkwan nang nagkabanggaan sila ni wonwoo at natapon ang iniinom nitong iced americano sa damit ni wonwoo.</p><p>napatayo naman si mingyu at lumapit, "hala, wonwoo. magpalit ka na ng damit, may extra shirt ako sa bag. tara, samahan kita." sabi ni mingyu na inilingan lang ni wonwoo.</p><p>"huwag na, mingyu. at okay lang, seungkwan. pero mauna na ako, ha. bukas na lang, mingyu." agad na tumalikod si wonwoo at naglakad paalis. nainis naman si mingyu dahil nabadtrip 'ata si wonwoo dahil sa nangyari.</p><p>inis niyang hinarap si seungkwan, "hoy, hadlang ka! hindi na naman ako nakaamin sa kaniya!" sigaw niya sa kaibigan. oo, kaibigan niya rin 'to. pero wala siyang pake! <em>makaalis na nga! </em>at padabog siyang naglakad paalis sa cafeteria.</p><p>"aba't sinisi pa ako na napakatorpe niya?!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ano ba? ayoko nga, kayo na lang. magkikita kami ni wonwoo ngayon." tanggi ni mingyu sa pag-aaya ni minghao at seokmin. kanina pa siya inaaya ng dalawa na maggala pero <em>wonwoo first.</em></p><p>"grabe siya, ipinagpalit na kami." pagddrama ni seokmin na ginatungan ni minghao ng, "oo nga!"</p><p>"oh, e, ano ngayong kung ipinagpalit ko na kayo? saka hello, wonwoo lang since then." mataray na sabi ni mingyu.</p><p>"aba!" reklamo ng dalawa pero si mingyu naglalakad na palayo. "hoy, come back here!"</p><p>tinignan ni mingyu ang kaniyang cellphone at binasa ang  messages ni wonwoo.</p><p>from: wwmylabs</p><p>gyu, nasan ka na? matagal ka pa ba? </p><p>from: wwmylabs</p><p>umalis na ako sa sb. i'm with jun na. sorry, ang tagal mo kasi.</p><p><em>what?! so gano'n na lang ba talaga wonwoo? na-late lang ako nang, </em>tinignan ni mingyu ang oras sa wrist watch niya, <em>15 minutes! iba na ang sasamahan mo?! i felt so betrayed!</em></p><p><em>kasalanan talaga 'to ni seokmin at minghao, eh. </em>paninisi ni mingyu sa mga kaibigan.</p><p>to: wwmylabs</p><p>sorry, wonwoo. sila hao kasi, eh. so, bukas na lang ulit?</p><p>from: wwmylabs</p><p>sabihin mo na kaya sa text? gaano ba kaimportante 'yan para madelay nang tatlong araw?</p><p><em>super importante 'to, wonwoo. feelings ko 'tong pag-uusapan natin. </em>isip ni mingyu bago nagtipa ng reply. <em>this is the most important of all.</em></p><p>to: wwmylabs</p><p>gusto ko sa personal, eh. pls. bukas, ha?</p><p>matagal bago nagreply si wonwoo, ang akala nga niya ay mahaba ang sasabihin nito kaso, isang letra lang. may pabonus pang period. btw, thanks sa period.</p><p>
  <em>K.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>at lumipas ang araw, linggo at buwan. hindi pa rin nakakaamin si mingyu. grabe, ha. naging busy na rin kasi ang mga student dahil patapos na ang college life ng iba. kasama na sila mingyu. yes naman, gagraduate na. matuloy kaya?</p><p>well, hindi lang ang exams, projects at school works ang hadlang sa pag-amin ni mingyu. hello, napakalaking hadlang kaya ng mga kaibigan niya. </p><p>after hindi matuloy nang pagkikita nila ni wonwoo sa mall ay nasundan pa 'yun ng mga unfortunate events. na huwag na lang nating balikan sapagkat, <em>nakakabwesit! nakng! puro hadlang, e! pero... hay.</em></p><p>sa totoo lang ay ang sarili ni mingyu ang pinakahadlang sa lahat ng hadlang. isang beses kasi bago ang pagdating ng tambak na school works, ito ang nangyari:</p><p>it was a good, good, good day. hapon na at patapos na ang magandang araw na ito. gusto ni mingyu na matapos 'to nang may ngiti siya sa kaniyang labi. pero kahit hindi pa tuluyang nalubog ang araw ay masaya na si mingyu dahil katabi niya si wonwoo. like, <em>masayang-masaya.</em></p><p>nakaupo sila sa isang bench sa park. parehas nakain ng fishball at kikiam with maanghang na sauce. nakalapag naman sa tabi ni mingyu ang plastic cup na naglalaman ng palamigz. </p><p>"so, ano ba 'yung sasabihin mo? isang linggo na ang lumipas hindi mo pa rin nasasabi." sabi ni wonwoo kaya naman nabilaukan si mingyu. lunukin ba naman ng buo 'yung dalawang kikiam. at saka, narealize niya na, <em>i'm not ready!!! nakalimutan ko 'yung script ko sa utak! what to do?!!</em></p><p>"hala naman, mingyu." agad na kinuha ni wonwoo ang palamigz na nasa tabi ni mingyu at pinainom dito. "gutom ka ba? baka hindi mo nginuya, ah." nag-aalalang sabi ni wonwoo. nagdemo pa 'to nang mabilisan kay mingyu kung paano nginunguya ang fishball at kikiam.</p><p><em>hala, ang cute. </em>namula si mingyu dahil sa ginagawa ni wonwoo. ang cute naman kasi talaga.</p><p>"m-marunong naman akong ngumuya, won." sabi ni mingyu at ininom nang diretso ang palamigz.</p><p>"okay," sabi na lang ni wonwoo. "so, ano nga 'yung sasasabihin mo?" tanong niya na lang ulit. kaya iyon, nabulunan na naman si mingyu.</p><p>"mingyu!" saway ni wonwoo sa binata na nakahawak na sa lalamunan.</p><p>"sorry, sorry!" mentally ay napasapo na lang sa mukha niya mingyu dahil sa mga katangahan niya. <em>nakakahiya</em>.</p><p>"ewan ko sa'yo. bibili muna ako ng kwek-kwek," at tumayo na si wonwoo para makabili. so, naiwan naman si mingyu sa bench at pinag-isipan ang mga bagay-bagay.</p><p>
  <em>ilang araw ko 'tong prinactice sa harap ng salamin tapos ganito lang?! mabubulunan ako kada tanong niya kung anong sasabihin ko?! akala ko ba ready na ako?! well, i'm ready naman na!! kaso... aaaah! nakalimutan ko kung saan ko sisimulan. dapat talaga sinulat ko, eh. osige, isusulat ko, so next time na lang ako aamin. yes, yes, abort mission!!</em>
</p><p>pagmomonologue niya sa isipan niya. at oo, 'yun ang plano niya. next time na lang ulit. next time na umabot nang isang buwan.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>so, balik na tayo sa present time. tapos na ang lahat ng kailangang tapusin. naipasa na niya ang lahat ng dapat ipasa. dapat <em>hayahay </em>na siya kaso, <em>hindi pa ako nakakaamin. grabe.</em></p><p>nasa room siya ngayon at hindi nakikinig sa sinasabi ng prof niya kase, <em>pake ko ba d'yan, grabe pahirap sa'kin n'yan, 'no! </em>nagsusulat siya sa papel na pinunit niya sa kaniyang notebook ng script niya para pag nagkaharap na sila ni wonwoo ay masabi na niya ang kaniyang nararamdaman.</p><p>habang nagsusulat, he can't help but reminisce all the moments he had with wonwoo. nakilala niya si wonwoo nu'ng enrollment, it was a <em>crush</em> at first sight. akala pa nga niya ay magiging classmate niya 'to pero malas lang kasi hindi. magkaiba pala kasi sila ng course.</p><p>then swerte din kasi lagi niyang nakakasalamuha si wonwoo lalo na't magkaclub sila. yes, <em>lucky me. </em>at ayun na nga, naging magkaibigan at sana, <em>sana lang maging magka-ibigan! </em></p><p>actually, dati pa niya balak umamin kay wonwoo. 2nd year college pa 'yun when he thought na, <em>gusto ko si wonwoo, ligawan ko kaya siya? ayie. </em>kaso nagkaroon ng <em>shota </em>si wonwoo. yes, <em>shota as in short time.</em></p><p>wala pa kasing isang buwan, naghiwalay na rin si wonwoo at ang shinota nito. s'yempre, tuwang-tuwa siya kasi single na ulit ang kaniyang sinisinta. pero kahit naghiwalay na nga, hindi pa rin siya nakaamin.</p><p>laging may hadlang sa tuwing binabalak niya. minsan hinihila siya ng tropa niya, minsan dahil nababadtrip si wonwoo. kadalasan, naatras siya. </p><p>nu'ng 4th year college na sila, narealize niya na, <em>magkaiba kami ng field, maaaring hindi ko na siya makita pa. pero kung magiging jowa ko siya, may schedule na ako sa mga pagkikita namin. </em>pero wala pa rin, kahit kulang dalawang linggo na lang ay graduation na, hindi pa rin siya nakakaamin. </p><p>kaya ito na nga, isinulat niya na. paulit-ulit niya pang binasa. simple mga salita lamang ang ginamit niya, mababaw lang pero 'yung nararamdaman niya, malalim.</p><p>at ang highlight ng sulat niya ay, <em>wonwoo, gusto kita. matagal na.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>kinabukasan.</p><p>walang prof sila mingyu kaya nasa library lang siya. kunwari, bookworm. kahit ang totoo ay nakatulala lang siya. iniisip niya ang mga bagay-bagay.</p><p>hindi niya nakita si wonwoo kahapon kaya ito, hindi pa rin siya nakakaamin. hay. <em>makapagcellphone na nga lang. </em>at nasaktuhan namang pagkaopen niya ng phone niya ay may message mula sa gc nilang magbabarkada.</p><p>"hoy, mingyu. lunch tayo, sa karinderia sa tapat ng uni." basa niya sa message ni seungcheol. binasa niya ang chat ng iba, "hindi sasama 'yan kung wala si wonwoo—ay hindi talaga." pero nakatayo na siya para makapunta na sa karinderia.</p><p><em>gora daw si wonwoo, bilisan mo gyu! </em>basa niya sa isipan ng chat ni seokmin. <em>yes, i'll take that chance na!</em></p><p>lumabas na siya ng library at binulsa ang cellphone niya. not feeling that nahulog ang papel niya kung saan nakasulat ang script niya. </p><p>"mingyu!" hindi naman pinansin ni mingyu ang tumawag sa kaniya dahil madaling-madali siya. gusto niyang makatabi sa upuan si wonwoo, kaya bibilisan niya na.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>natapos na silang kumain ng tropa at lahat, hindi dumating si wonwoo. <em>kahit kailan talaga, scammer 'tong mga 'to!</em></p><p>nalungkot ang buong pagkatao ni mingyu dahil baka hindi na naman sila magkita ni wonwoo ngayong araw. mapupurnada na naman ang pag-amin niya. haaaay.</p><p>wala na naman siyang susunod na klase dahil nga wala na rin namang gagawin kaya naman naisipan niya na lang maglakad-lakad sa open field. nagbabakasali siyang nandito si wonwoo dahil tambayan 'to ng mga student.</p><p>palingon-lingon sa kaliwa't kanan na hindi niya napansin si wonwoo na naglalakad papalapit sa kaniya. napansin lang ni mingyu si wonwoo nang madako ang paningin sa lupa at makita ang pamilyar nitong sapatos.</p><p>"wonwoo!" nakangiti niyang sabi nang tuluyang mag-angat ng tingin sa binata. seryoso namang nakatingin sa kaniya si wonwoo kaya medyo kinabahan siya. <em>bakit? anong meron?</em></p><p>"mingyu," banggit ni wonwoo sa pangalan niya na naging dahilan para ituon niya ang buong atensyon niya sa binata. naisip niya din na, <em>oras na siguro para umamin ako.</em></p><p><em>pero, bukas na lang siguro. hehe. </em>sabi ni mingyu sa isip. </p><p>"ilang buwan tayong hindi nagkita, ah." sabi ni wonwoo na sinang-ayunan niya.</p><p>"oo nga, e. daming ginawa pero ayos na! gagraduate na tayo!" pahayag ni mingyu na medyo hindi confident, <em>hindi pa ako sure kung gagraduate ako pero bahala na.</em></p><p>"sa mga buwan na 'yun, walang araw na hindi kita naisip." agad na napahawak sa dibdib si mingyu nang marinig ang sinabi ni wonwoo. <em>ha? ano 'yun? </em>"iniisip ko din ang mga salitang gagamitin ko sa oras na magkita ulit tayo." dugtong ni wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em>teka. teka. anong nangyayari? ba't pamilyar?</em>
</p><p>"w-wonwoo, ano?" medyo utal pa na tanong ni mingyu dahil nagulat siya sa mga sinasabi ni wonwoo.</p><p>"nu'ng mga nakaraan, lagi mo kong inaaya lumabas. lagi rin akong excited kasi makakasama ulit kita," pagpapatuloy ni wonwoo. "sabi mo sa'kin, may sasabihin ka. na hanggang ngayon hindi mo pa nasasabi."</p><p><em>oh my ghad. ito na ba 'yun? mapapaamin na ba ako? eh! bukas na lang po, please. </em>react ni mingyu sa isip.</p><p>"pero tutal hindi mo pa masabi, ako na lang muna," sabi ni wonwoo. tumango na lang si mingyu. "1st year, nakilala kita. 2nd year, nagustuhan kita. 3rd year, ginusto kong umamin. 4th year, susubukan ko ulit umamin." pag-iisa-isa ni wonwoo na ikinamaang ni mingyu.</p><p><em>oh my ghad. kailangan ko nang makakapitan, matutumba 'ata ako, wait. </em>oa na sabi ni mingyu sa isip. napakapa din siya sa bulsa niya nang maalala 'yung papel na sinulatan niya. pamilyar sa kaniya 'yung sinabi ni wonwoo kasi, iyon 'yung nakasulat sa script! <em>gaya-gaya!</em></p><p>"mingyu," tawag sa kaniya ni wonwoo dahil nga sa busy siya sa paghahanap ng papel sa bulsa niya at sa bag niya. "gagraduate na tayo. at natatakot ako na magkakalayo tayo nang hindi ko naaamin sa'yo kung ano ba talagang nararamdaman ko para sa'yo." patuloy ni wonwoo.</p><p>"w-wonwoo," tawag rin niya sa binata. wala ang script niya sa bulsa niya at sa bag niya. wala na naman tuloy siyang masabi, <em>bukas na lang please.</em></p><p>"nagkalakas loob na ako, e. kaso natakot ulit ako na baka dahil sa kakabukas natin, isarado mo na 'yung puso mo para sa'kin. kaya lang imbis na umamin na ako, mas pinatagal ko pa." ang mga salitang sinabi ni wonwoo ang mga salitang nagpatunay kay mingyu na, <em>ginaya niya 'yung nasa script ko!</em></p><p><em>naiwala ko siguro tapos ay napulot ni wonwoo. binibiro niya ako! ano 'to, joke?! joke lang ba para sa kaniya 'yung nararamdaman ko? </em>inis na pag-iisip ni mingyu.</p><p>"mingyu," tawag ulit ni wonwoo sa kaniya na ikinainis niya na. <em>nakakainis na 'to, ah! tawag nang tawag.</em></p><p>"ano?!" sigaw niya. halatang nagulat si wonwoo pero ngumiti na lang at sinabi ang highlight ng istoryang ito.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"gusto kita, matagal na. <em>mahal pa nga. </em>"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>wonwoo,</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>ilang buwan ang lumipas na hindi tayo nagkita. at walang araw na hindi kita naisip. ginugulo mo ang buong sistema ko kahit pa wala ka sa tabi ko. iniisip ko ang mga salitang bibitawan ko sa oras na magkita ulit tayo. nu'ng mga nakaraan, lagi kitang inaayang lumabas, diba? may gusto kasi akong sabihin sa'yo, na dati ko pa talaga gustong sabihin, pero lagi akong nauunahan ng kaba at takot. kaba dahil s'yempre, ano, nakakakaba umamin. takot dahil sa rejection. pero wala na 'atang mas nakakatakot sa mawala ka sa'kin na hindi ko ito naaamin. 1st year, nu'ng nakilala kita at humanga na ako sa'yo. 2nd year, noong tuluyan kitang nagustuhan. 3rd year, ginusto ko na ring umamin, sabi ko sa sarili ko, aamin na ako at liligawan kita. pero hindi ko nagawa. 4th year, patapos na ang college life at tutungo na tayo sa tunay na mundo. muli, natakot ako. may chance na magkahiwalay na tayo at maaaring hindi na magkita pa kaya naman naisip ko na, baka oras na para subukan ko ulit. subukan na umamin sa'yo at gawin na talaga. nagkalakas na ako ng loob, e. kaso ito, natakot na naman ako. natakot ako na baka dahil sa kakabukas ko, 'yung puso mo na pala 'yung sarado at wala na akong tsansa pa. kaya imbis na umamin, isinulat ko na lang. at palalayain ko na 'tong nararamdaman ko. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>wonwoo, gusto kita. matagal na. pero siguro nga, tama na. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ps. joke lang. mamahalin pa kita, e. hanggang sa mga susunod na bukas.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>- mingyu</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>